Perfect! The Two White Riders
Perfect! The Two White Riders is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Code Blue head to Auckland and are shocked to discover the existence of a new Riders. Transcript *(This episode begins with Code Blue) *'All': (Indistinct Chatter) *'Mordecai': I propose we take a gander around Auckland before we locate this Lancelot and Neillson character. *'Dan Zembrovski': Ah, okay. So here we have the Sky Tower. It has a restaurant at the top that rotates the way around from which you can see all of Auckland. *'Randy Cunningham': Ooh, let's go. We need to catch the ferry. Come on. *'Spider-Man': Yeah! *'Nova': Dolphins! *'Power Man': Oh! *'Rook Blonko': What are dolphins? *'Iron Fist': There! *'Hawkeye': There they are. *'White Tiger': They're jumping. *'Rigby': Is this the right place? We're really out in the boonies. *'Troll Moko': (Laughs) Well here we call it the wop wops. *'Howard Weinerman': Good day. Anyone. *'Chazz': So, this is Lancelot and Neillson's place. *'Benji': Hey, guys. Check this out. *'Ben Tennyson': Huh. Now why would anyone hang something like that up there? *'Amanda Highborn': We have no idea. *(Lancelot and Neillson arrives) *'Lancelot': Sorry about that. That food is hanging up there is for the trap. *'Manny Armstrong': Oh, you must be Lancelot and Neillson. *'Neillson': That's us. *'Kevin Levin': So, you could just tell us more about this photo. *'Lancelot': Well, we've seen it five times, all over the city. Here's the proof. *'Wasp': Cool, a police scanner. *'Neillson': Yeah, we like to know what's happening around town. *'Alan Albright': Are you kidding me? You got all your stuff? *'Lancelot': That's right. Our parents kicked us out and our stuff send it to us. *'Neillson': Well, that's what life should be, don't you think? One great adventure. Good luck to find proof. *'Helen Wheels': We will. *'Vision': Thanks for your help, Lancelot, Neillson. *'Virginia': We'll check out those locations you gave us. *'Vic': Bye. *(At Cafe) *'Gwen Tennyson': These... are the five different places Lancelot and Neillson took photos. *'Nia': But what? *'Cai': No idea. *'Cyclist': Hey, he took my bike. *'Leeka': We stop him. *'Gary': Oh. *'Skyler': Huh? *'Selira': Huh? *'Clair': I can't believe it. *'Guy': (Grunting) Let me go! *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima and Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': (Humming) Oh! *'Kole': The White Riders. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima and Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': Oh! *(Warrior Gods Rider WariHima and Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin runs away) *'A-Bomb': Hey, halt. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima and Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': (Grunting) *'Red Hulk': Hey, come back! *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima and Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': (Grunts) *(A live-action Masked Rider Warrior ergeant arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima': Who are you? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sargent': Masked Rider... ...Warrior Sergeant. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': Warrior Sergeant? Why are you here? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sargent': Heh. Because Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito is here. *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito': Oh, I finally found you. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima and Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': (Surprised Gasps) *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito': Have it your way. I will destroy you. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima and Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': No! *'Mordecai Cruiser Mode': (Off-Screen) Not while we're here. *(Code Blue arrives) *'Code Blue': (Grunting) (Grunting throughout) *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito': (Laughing) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron': Fear not my white friends. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima and Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': Oh! *'Gaban Type-G': Did you guys leave your fighting skills back in New York? *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima and Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': (Whimpering) *(A live-action Masked Rider V3 and Riderman arrives) *'Masked Rider V3': You guys need a hand to stop him *'Warrior Gods Rider Wantou': Sure. *(Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider V3, Riderman and Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gold Kurokage': I don't know, guys. I think these creeps have always been this weak. (Grunting Throughout) See what I mean? *'Warrior Gods Rider Red Kurokage': Hyah. *'Warrior Gods Rider Wantou Prototype': Oh! *'Masked Rider V3': Let's finish this! *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Rider Kick! *'Masked Rider V3': V3 Kick! *(Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant and Masked Rider V3 kicks Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito) *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima and Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': Wow. *'Strongman': (Off-Screen) Den Chop! *(Strongman attacks Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito) *(A live-action Strongman, Masked Rider X and Masked Rider Amazon arrives) *'Strongman': Let's go! *'Strongman, Masked Rider X and Masked Rider Amazon': Rider Kick! *(Strongman, Maked Rider X and Masked Rider Amazon kicks Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito) *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito': Nice try. *(Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito runs away) *'Kikaidar 01': He got away. *'Inazumon': Where whites go? *'Rigby Laser Mode': They they are. *'Dan Zembrovski': Likely they never seen a evil rider before. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima': We're so sorry. *'Dan Zembrovski': Don't worry. *'Randy Cunningham': We're on your side. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': Wait a second, we know you. *(Warrior Gods Rider WariHima and Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin transform back into Lancelot and Neillson) *'Troll Moko': Lancelot, Neillson. *'Lancelot and Neillson': Surprise. *'Howard Weinerman': Excellent. *'Amanda Highborn': You're a Warrior Gods Rider. *'Lancelot': Is that what they call it when we change? A Warrior Gods Rider. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Yes. *'Neillson': And what's this? *(Lancelot and Neillson shows them a Himawari Lockseed, Sengoku Driver, Himawari Energy Lockseed and Genesis Driver) *'Nova': That's the Himawari Lockseed, Sengoku Driver, Himawari Energy Lockseed and Genesis Driver. *'Iron Fist': That you wanted need everyone to help. *'Lancelot': We just wanted to do good deeds for our town. *'Falcon': Well, now you could do good deeds for the world. *'Neillson': Sounds like a grand adventure. *'Hawkeye': That's right. *(Dino Charge Purple Ranger Albert turned around and sees Code Blue, Lancelot, Neillson, Masked Rider Sergeant, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon and Strongman) *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert)': Guys. *(Dino Charge Purple Ranger Albert run towards to Code Blue, Lancelot, Neillson, Masked Rider Sergeant, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon and Strongman) *'Spider-Man': Oh, hey, Albert. What are you doing here? *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert)': Well, when I find those two white riders. *'Riderman': You mean Lancelot and Neillson. That's the two white riders. *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert)': Yep. That's them. Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell toy guys about something. Me, Masked Rider Sergeant, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon and Strongman are gonna find the Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito. *'Skaar': Are you sure? *'Masked Rider V3': Don't worry about us. We'll find him no matter what. *'Mordecai Cruiser Mode': Right. Be Careful.Come on, guys. Let's go. *(Code Blue, Lancelot and Neillson walks away) *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert)': Good luck, friends you gonna need it. *(Back with Code Blue) *'Lancelot': Hm. *'Bretton': We know fighting evil can be scary, but we'll make sure you're ready, Lancelot, Neillson. Don't you worry. *'Red Hulk': All right and... Go! *'Power Man': Whoa. (Laughing) *'Lancelot and Neillson': (Laughs) Keep up slowpokes. *'Power Woman': (Laughing) their definitely ready. *'Kevin Levin': Their beasts. *'Nolan Tamera': So, Lancelot, Neillson. How did you find the Himawari Lockseed, Sengoku Driver, Himawari Energy Lockseed and Genesis Driver? *'Neillson': It all happens at Auckland Park. *(Flashback started) *'Neillson': We were at Auckland Park until we saw the two cases as we open the two cases and we saw the Himawari Lockseed, Sengoku Driver, Himawari Energy Lockseed and Genesis Driver. *(Flashback ended) *'Captain America': We got a message from Albert, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon and Strongman. Downtown Auckland. *'Ms. Marvel': Time to show'em what the WariHima and WariHima Shin are really made of. *'Lancelot and Neillson': (Laughing) *'Neillson': The truth is we've never fight evil before. We want to fight them, but we too afraid. It's easy to catch a bike thief or a purse snatcher. But the evil, they want to destroy us. *'War Machine': You can get past your fear. *'Lancelot': You're right. We will get past our fear. *'Captain America': Alright, let's do it. Avengers, assemble! *(At Auckland) *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Blade and Warrior Gods Rider Black-Jack Blade': (Laughs) *(Code Blue, Warrior Gods Rider WariHima and Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin arrives) *'Captain America': Not so fast. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima': There's three of them. *'Masked Rider Amazon': Get him. *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Blade and Warrior Gods Rider Black-Jack Blade': (Grunting) *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': We're coming for you scallywags. Lancelot and Neillson's gonna teach you a lesson. *'Masked Rider X': We destroyed you once... *'Masked Rider Amazon': And we'll destroy you again. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima': We'll soon give you a whooping. *'Warrior Gods Rider Black-Jack Blade': They thinks they can kick our butts. *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Blade': The only thing they'll kick is the bucket. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima': You three need to learn some respect. And we're gonna teach you. (Grunting) *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Blade and Warrior Gods Rider Black-Jack Blade': (Screaming) *'Warrior Gods Rider Warihima Shin': Let's do it! *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya! Himawari Squash! *'Genesis Driver': Liquid! Himawari Energy Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider HimaWari and Warrior Gods Rider HimaWari Shin kicks Warrior Gods Rider Dark Blade and Warrior Gods Rider Black-Jack Blade) *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Blade and Warrior Gods Rider Black-Jack Blade': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Dark Blade and Warrior Gods Rider Black-Jack Blade are defeated and Olivia Silverman and Paula Fitch got the Dark Blay Buckle and Black-Jack Blay Buckle) *'Olivia Silverman': We got it. *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Let's go! *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon and Strongman': Sextuplet Kick! *(Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon and Strongman kicks Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito) *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito is defeated and Elina Linn got the Dark Alter Ring) *'Elina Linn': I got it. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima': That's the last time you underestimate Lancelot and Neillson. *'Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin': Thank you, you helped us find our courage. And you realize also made us realize... that we remain a Warrior Gods Rider. *(After Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Blade and Warrior Gods Rider Black-Jack Blade are defeated) *'Troll Moko': Are you sure about this, Lancelot, Neillson? You'd be such a great rider? *'Lancelot': Yes. We are. No one see us a riders and nobody want us here. We'll join with you guys. *'Neillson': Can you help us to pack out stuff to your Aven-Fleet? *'Howard Weinerman': Sure. *(Code Blue packs Lancelot and Neillson's stuff to the Aven-Fleet) *'Vision': Is that the end of it? *'Lancelot': Yeah, it's the last one. Let's go. *(Code Blue, Lancelot and Neillson got on the Aven-Fleet) *'Lancelot': Wow. We're in the Aven-Fleet. *'Neillson': We have decide it to join the Avengers. *'Captain America': Welcome to the team, Lancelot, Neillson. *'Nova': Is this great to have two members is the best. *'Captain America': Tony, we're coming home. *'Iron Man': (On Transmission) Very nice work, Avengers. You bought Lancelot and Neillson to join us. *'Hawkeye': We get stronger every day. *'Falcon': Yup. *'Spider-Man 2099': Right on. *'Skaar': Here, here. *(At Plesio Zord) *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger Dino Super Drive Mode (Albert)': Don't worry, Avengers. Me, Warrior Sergeant, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon and Strongman are gonna ride together to go Amber Beach. *(At Aven-Fleet) *'Iron Man': Good luck. *(As Aven-Fleet and Plesio Zord flys away; Marcil, Armindo and Tipo sees them) *'Marcil': Super Heroes are gonna work together. They are gonna find out. *'Blank Lemon Energy Lockseed': Lemon Energy! *'Blank Cherry Energy Lockseed': Cherry Energy! *'Blank Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed': Dragon Fruits Energy! *'Marcil, Armindo and Tipo': Transform! *'Genesis Drivers': Lock On! Soda/SODA! Lemon Energy Arms: Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight! Cherry Energy Arms! Dragon Energy Arms! *(Marcil, Armindo and Tipo transform into Warrior Gods Rider Black Duke, Warrior Gods Rider Black Sigurd and Warrior Gods Rider Black Tyrant) *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Duke': Now then, who will be victorious? *'of Perfect! The Two White Riders' Gallery 1c8c92cd.jpg Rider 3 (Ninninger vs. Drive).jpg 1def20d3.jpg 9ad696af.jpg 캡처 2015 08 07 10 18 09 296.jpg 캡처 2015 08 07 10 18 51 965.jpg 캡처 2015 08 07 10 18 52 726.jpg 캡처 2015 08 07 10 19 43 43.jpg CJhc8ZOWwAAd6le.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited